The Wolf and The Pig
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Fuu was just a normal high school girl. She didnt have much friends but she was happy, especially when she got to be the president for her school's Food club. But things changed when she went home late. A ward of the state kid entered her peaceful life and turned it upside down. How is she going to handle this guy while searching her past? And why does he like getting in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Samurai Champloo. I just did a fan story about it and that is all. All credit goes to Manglobe or whatever. **

* * *

The subway station was a bit lonely at this stop. Rocking feet dangled as a young girl sat, waiting for the next subway train on a nearby bench. A light tan short sleeved blouse, a navy pleated skirt, long black socks and brown shoes created her attire as it was her school uniform. The thing that made her different from the hoard of students at school was her bun that was hold up by unique hair accessories that she wore every day. A yawn escaped her lips as she was both hungry and tired. She had just gotten out from a meeting with other club members that took longer than expected. Now, she was forced to get the subway home late.

The howling horn of the incoming subway train echoed through the empty station to alert the ghost travelers. This young female stood up and awaited for the doors to be opened. As they did so, she walked in and looked for a seat. There were only two people on board. A thug looking guy that looked a bit drunk as she looked like he couldnt focus his vision onto anything and another male sitting on one of the seats facing the opposite of her. All you can really see from him was his messy hair and navy uniform pants that reminded her of her school's uniform. Feeling safer with the recognizable uniforms, she sat in front of the guy, back facing him, and trying to be as far away as she can from the drunk.

She held onto her shoulder bag tight as she looked out of the window. The view was nothing, being that the subway was underground and all she was able to see was the walls being passed by. She sighed quietly to herself as she thought about all the things she had to do when she got home. Eating was a priority and must be done first. She guess that she had to shower and then finish up that essay that's due tomorrow. She just had to revise it and perhaps even tweak some few things. As she turned back to check on the drunken thug, she had not noticed that he had stood up and was walking down the aisle. Quickly looking away, she hoped that she didnt bring too much attention onto her and would just walk by pass her. It musnt be her day because the guy wobbled his way toward her.

"Hey cutie!" He bent down to her eye level. The stench of beer ricked his breathe and she tried to hold in hers in. She ignored him and kept watching the window until she was forcefully grabbed by the chin to look at him.

"I said, hey cutie." The guy smirked as he held onto her. With a bit of shock, the girl didnt react until some few seconds after, slapping his hands away. She then was able to examine him better. He had a blonde mohawk and a pure navy blue attire, probably from another high school nearby. Some piercings adorned his eyebrow and his eyes looked so off. With a pout, she ignored him again and looked towards the window. This had gotten him a bit annoyed as he tried to grabbed her chin again, only for her to dodge his sloppy movements.

"Better stay still, girl. I just w-want to talk to ya." He said as he then grabbed her arms and pressed them by the seat. "A-as if!" A bead of nervous sweat fell from the young female's face. She was worried about her safety but she was also confused. Why hasnt the other guy helped her? Arent guys suppose to save girls when they're in trouble? Just then the thug almost fell on top of her as the subway train came to a stop. She leaned towards her right, towards the passage way towards the other seats. She looked toward the window on the other side, but there was no passengers trying to get on the subway. The doors opened and then closed, with no one to save her. She felt as she was going to cry as she noticed the guy getting up and trying to get near her. Leaning more to the right to escape him, she kept her gaze at the window to see the reflection of the other passenger. Bold eyes met hers as she saw him. He was observing them all this time and he didnt get up to save her. She pouted from frustration, which gave her a bit of strength as she was able to push the drunken guy from her.

"Dont be like that baby girl." The thug said as he grabbed her hands and pushed her harder, making her hit her head at the seat and making her dizzy. "Ow..." She tried to focus her vision, only to see disgusting lips going towards her. She leaned to the right again and tried to push him away but was only able to sustain him just a foot away from her face. The beer breathe made her want to gag, so she tried to stretch her face as far as possible. As she did so, the other male had lean back and stretched his head towards her. She saw those bold eyes again just below messy hair. Tiny facial hair popped out from above his lips and below as if he wanted to grow a mustache and beard but then regretted the idea. He had some blue orbs as earrings that swayed back and forth due to the train. They stared at each other for a bit before he finally spoke.

"Hey." It took some seconds for him to continue. "I'll get rid of this guy for you." The girl looked at him and then the thug, still trying to reach her face. Finding an opening, she was able to kick him but it made her almost fall. The kick was weak and the guy only stumbled back and then charged right back at her. Quickly, she looked back at him and nodded in a hurry. A smirk appeared on the other male. "It'll cost ya." He continued. It only gave her little time to look back and tried to hold the thug away from her again.

"Hey! You tryin' to get at my girl." The thug said as he noticed him.

"Im not your girl! And will you just help me!" The girl finally spoke back to him as she tried to kick him again but this time, he restraint her legs.

"I said it'll cost ya." The male yawned, which only angered her.

"Just tell me the price already!" She yelled at him, only to jump as she noticed that the thug was slithering his hands up her thighs and skirt. She tried kicking harder but it was no use and the thug was continuing touching her.

"You're so soft, cutie." The girl tried slapping his hands away but it didnt work as he kept going.

"It'll cost you an essay." The male said. "Huh!?" The girl looked back, right when the train stopped again, making the thug fall back. She looked at the scruffy male only to see him picking his nose.

"I just got back to school today and I have to do an essay by tomorrow for credit, but I dont wanna do it. So you do it, and i'll take care of this small fry." He explained flicking his booger to the other side. She couldnt help but to just stare at this guy; he hasnt helped her out because he didn't want to do a stupid essay?

As the train started to move again because of the lack of passengers, the thug got up and had reached for her leg. She had tried to kick him with the other leg but the thug had caught it.

"Cheating on me, girl. Flirting with this dog behind my back, huh?" The thug had gotten both of her legs in between his as he gotten his hands up in the air, ready to hit her. He might have been drunk but a punch by this guy would have hurt. He had many rings on his fingers which would have made things worse. As his hand started to fall, she clenched her eyes shut and shouted;

"I'll do your stupid essay!"

As soon as she finished that, she felt weight being lifted off of her and a loud thug. She opened her eyes to see the scruffy male beside her with a smirk as he looked forward. She looked toward his direction, seeing the thug on the floor in pain.

"Why'd ya do that for?" The thug said, rubbing his cheek which was spilling out blood. It looked like he did nasty damage which made her squirm. "My dad is a principle! He'll knock you out of school by tomorrow."

The other male walked up to him, his shoes squeaking under him. The thug got scared and tried to crawl back, but his cheek must have hurt real bad if he kept holding it. The scruffy male got to him and looked down to him with a huge smile.

"Does it look like a give a crap?" He simply said. He then stepped onto the thug's free hand. The girl could have sworn that she had heard a crack coming from his hand but she didnt dare get closer. She was consumed by fear and confusion. She didnt mean for this to happen. Would this guy keep on going? Should she stop him? The thug screamed in agony and let go of his cheek to aid his hand. The scruffy guy started to frown.

"You're too weak for me to be messin' with." He said, right before the subway stopped. As quickly as he could, the thug tried getting up and ran out of the train, screaming. Blood trickled and fell onto the floor, leaving a trail for people to follow. As the screaming thug left, another young man had gotten in. He was very handsome as he wore the same uniform as this scruffy male. His hair wasnt messy though, but very long and tidy. He wore glasses, which he was adjusting with one hand, and holding a bag of groceries with the other. He looked over at the female and observed her. She was in a state of shock; her eyes wide and filled with fear. She would look at the scruffy male and then at him. He looked over at the other male, seeing blood on his foot. The train started moving as he walked over to the girl and placed his groceries beside her. He simply looked at her and adjusted his glasses on more time.

"It's okay. Im Jin from the kendo club at school. I'll take care of this guy." He simply said as she walked over to the scruffy male and took out his bamboo sword, which he had been carrying on his back. The scruffy guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? What do you want?" He asked, confused of the situation. The girl was still in shock and actually didnt know what was happening yet.

"You must have hurt that last man and you might be a danger to my peer. I must make sure a guy like you doesn't hurt anyone else." Jin had said and gotten into fighting position with his sword. The scruffy guy had sighed and stared at Jin, took a glance at the girl and smirked.

"Maybe you'll be a worthy fighter. The other guy couldnt handle me." He responded and gotten to a fighting position, only to fake it and run towards Jin. Both started to do swift moves at each other; the scruffy guy could only used his fists, since he had no weapon, and were aiming them at him. Jin was dodging his attacks and swung his sword at him when he saw an opening. They both kept going at this, neither one was able to hit one another and were able to dodge their attacks easily. They kept at this for some few seconds before Jin decided to step back a bit and read him.

"Hey! Getting scared?" The scruffy guy teased, as he took a step back as well. Jin said nothing as he watched him carefully. Jin then went towards him and tried to hit him again, only for it to be dodged as the other guy bent down and used his legs to make Jin fall. Jin was able to see this in time and jumped a bit back. The train wobbled as it moved, making the kendo boy insecure about his both charged back at each other and continued their ordeal of exchanging blows and dodges.

The girl just kept watching them. She was still in shock but was finally started to regain her composure back. She blinked many times before she realized what was happening in front of her. She watched them dodge and hit as if they were just playing a game of cat and mouse.

"Oh...hey!" She finally called out to them but stopped as the train stopped. She looked out, only to see no one getting one once again. Getting confidence, she tried getting up, pushing her shoulder bag to the seat with the Jin's groceries bag. The train started to move again, so she grabbed onto one of the bars near her to not lose her balance. Her knees were weak, still a bit scared about what had happened earlier to her. "Hey!" She called out again but the boys kept going at it. She pouted and tried to get their attention. The boys finally stopped for a rest and stepped back. They were still paying no attention to the girl. They looked like they were getting ready to attack each other again, fighting stances ready.

"Hey stop that!" She yelled out. Picking up her speed, she did a small jog towards them. Unfortunately, the boys were already getting ready to attack each other once she had gotten in between them. Jin came towards her and she looked back seeing the scruffy guy going towards her as well, both were staring at each other. "Stop!" She raised up her hands, each one facing each male and closed her eyes, scared about the impact.

She slowly opened her eyes as she saw that both males had stopped right before her two hands. A giant sigh of relief had broken out and was able to relax. She looked over to Jin, who looked pretty stoic.

"Uhm, you see. He's not the bad guy, kinda." she started to explain. A '_kinda?' _was heard behind her. "He did hurt that guy real bad but it was because he was saving me from him. It might have been too excessive but he still helped me and I dont think he should be attacked." She bit her lower lip when she finished the sentence. She knew that Jin was a nice but his power still scared her. A few seconds of silence emerged until Jin finally spoke.

"What is your name, miss?" He asked her and then checked the window. The girl struggled a bit as she tried to remember her name.

"It's Fuu." She responded and stared at him. Jin hadn't averted his gaze from the window and then walked over to his groceries and walked back. The train then started to slow down for a stop, making Fuu wobble from the lack of balance. She had reached for a bar and held herself. As the train stopped and opened the doors, Jin looked back.

"I leave him at your hands. Please take care, Fuu." And then he left. Fuu coudlnt believe what he had just said. He was as elegant as people say. As the doors closed at the train started to move once more, she kept staring at the spot Jin was in. She would have still been lost in space if she didnt hear a snicker from behind her.

"Fuu? What kind of name is that?" She heard the scruffy guy's voice. She turned around in a pout and stared at him.

"I just saved you, and you make fun of my name?" Fuu had regained balance and placed her hands on her hips. "Like you have a better name?"

"Tsk. Of course I do." He simply replied and walked toward his original seat. Fuu followed him towards her own seat, kneeling on it, as she was able to poke her head to see him on his own seat.

"Then what is it, huh?" She asked, still pouting at him as he stared up at her. He sighed and poked her eyes, making her flinch and fall back onto her seat. The train was starting to slow down again as she rubbed her eyes from the pain. Squeaky shoes were heard walking by her and the door then opened.

"It's Mugen. You'll need it for my essay." He said as she finally opened her eyes in a squint. Before she could reply back, a paper ball was thrown at her, making her flinch once again. As she opened her eyes, the doors was closing and the subway train was moving, leaving behind the station and the scruffy male.

"Mugen...what a stupid name." She told herself as she looked down for the paper ball. Fuu found it and opened it, probably the instructions for his essay or something. As she silently read the instructions, her face furrowed.

"Eh! He has the same assignment as me!"

* * *

/**Hello. I havent been in the fanfiction business for about two years. I apologize if I am a bit rusty. Please, if you see any errors, please dont hesitate to message me. This is a High School AU for the Samurai Champloo series. I am going to do parallels from the anime and maybe the manga in this fanfic. So if something reminds you of certain episodes, like this first chapter to maybe the first episode, it's all on purpose. Please, dont hesitate to message me or to leave a review. **

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Samurai Champloo, if I did...they would have gotten married.**

* * *

The young girl yawned as she entered her first class. She was up all night eating and doing that punk's homework. She didnt even had time to revise her own essay; she prayed to the gods that it would be error less. Taking her seat, she lied her head down on her desk, taking a well deserve break.

The classroom was a bit busy as everyone had gotten inside and greeted each other. Girls gossiped while the boys gawked at said girls. Fuu wouldnt mind doing such activities, but she doesnt do too well in big crowds and she was too tired to even try.

"Good morning, Fuu." Quietly said, a chair being pulled back was heard. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her neighbor. A kind and quiet girl smiled back at her as her glasses fell towards the brim of her nose. Her short hair gave her a cute factor that anyone would love, but she was very shy and read books by herself all day. They got a long well, being that they were usually by themselves.

"Good morning. New book, I see." She observed and replied. She kind of really wanted this to end and just go back into taking a little nap before class. The girl nodded before she opened her book and started to read. Lying her head back down, Fuu closed her eyes and tried to relax but it was hard with all the chatter in the room. She wasnt always so alone. She was president of the Food club, so she did much interaction there; but away from the club, she was a bit lonely, but paperwork kept her busy. The club planned many events and the president has to take care of everything related with things to sign.

Fuu was finally able to find that spot on her desk that was making her sleepy. A five minute nap wont hurt. As in a miracle, the class got quiet for her as well, only whispers being heard. Unfortunately, it all ended quickly when she heard a slam on her desk. With a jolt, she looked up, staring into fierce eyes. They entranced her, forgetting that they belonged to that jerk.

"Hey, Fuu." Mugen smirked at her as he stared at her. "Ya got my work?" Sleepy eyes stared back it him. Her eyebrows furrowed towards him and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I finished it for you. I even corrected some of the errors i did last night, but i didnt have a black pen so I just used red. Our teacher likes it when we correct errors with pens." She replied as she went down to her bag to give him 'his' work. She didnt try hard on it and she made some mistakes on purpose, just so her teacher wouldnt think that she did it for him. He was a bit strict on that subject, but wasnt very bright in keeping an eye on the problem. A printed out, two page essay was about to be handed to him when loud footsteps were heard coming in.

"Good morning, class. Every one take your seat. And you..." The tall professor stared at Mugen, "come over here."

Mugen glared at the teacher, which intimated the elder a bit but kept his calm. He walked towards the elder, hands in his pockets of his lose uniform pants. It wasnt until now that Fuu had noticed that he wasnt wearing the uniform right. He wasnt wearing the navy jacket or the sweater vest they were assigned, the light tan button shirt was unbutton on the top so his chest showed a bit, and the blood on his black shoes were still evident.

"We have a new student her with us today. I hope you all greet him nicely, the opposite of what he has done recently." The teacher was clearly annoyed of having him in his class. Glaring back at him and towards the students, the guy grunted.

"Im Mugen. Dont mess with me unless ya wanna die." He introduced himself which just caused silence in the classroom and a sigh from the teacher.

"Just get to your seat. Its the last seat that is available."

The teacher went to his desk and picked up the textbook they were using. Some students went towards their backpacks to get there notebooks out to take notes while others were still too busy watching the new boy. Fuu was one of these students who was busy looking at Mugen; she was taking out her notebook but stopped midway to watch him. He looked annoyed as it is, like he didnt want to be there or have any attention on him at all. What fascinated Fuu was that he didnt have anything with him. No backpack, which meant no school supplies, which meant no notebook to take notes on. Fuu was a bit worried for him, the teacher didnt seem to like him as it is and he was very strict on non note takers. It wasnt until those bold and strong eyes had noticed her own that snapped her out of thinking and made her quickly look away to the front of the room and to open her notebook.

"Ah, before I forget, please pass in your essays that are due today. We wouldnt want to give people that didnt do it by today to get an extra day." The teacher announced as he looked around the room and walked towards the first row of tables. Fuu got somewhat scared as this announcement was made. She had forgotten to give Mugen his essay and his seat was all the way in the back on the third row while she was in the middle of the last row of five. If the teacher sees this, he might suspect of cheating going on.

She looked back at Mugen as she took out her own essay being that she had already taken his out. He stared at her and motioned his head to give the essay to the teacher and she shook her head. She couldnt really tell him anything or her teacher would suspect things even more. With a sigh, Fuu took both of the essays and passed them to the front of her row. Her teacher eventually got to her row and retrieved all of essays. Going through the essays, the girl held in her breathe, hoping that he wouldn't notice the wrong placement of the boy's essay. The teacher then stopped at a specific paper and stared at it.

"Mugen. Why is your essay all the way at the end? You're not at that row." The teacher eyed the boy. Fuu panicked; they were found out. She looked back at the boy, as did the other students, waiting for his answer. He looked so calm as he looked at teacher.

"I gave it to Fuu to look over it." He said. Great, now the attention was on her. Fuu slowly looked over at her teacher, who was already staring at her direction. She gulped and gave a nervous smile at him.

"Is this true, Fuu?" He asked as he held up the paper. Her red corrections that marked the errors covered the paper.

"Y-yeah. Uhm, we saw each other yesterday and we eventually noticed that we were in the same classroom and he asked me to look over it since I knew that you liked to see any correction in pen." She half lied. They did meet each other yesterday but that was all that was true. Her teacher looked at her, then the paper, and then at Mugen. He eventually nodded and walked towards his desk.

"Very well. Youre a good student, Fuu." He said before stuffing the papers into his folder. The statement sounded as a compliment but felt as a warning; as if he wanted Fuu to be wary of Mugen. With a sigh, Fuu looked over at Mugen one last time to be greeted by a smirk from the boy.

* * *

The day went on as it should. The students taking notes and the teacher saying the lesson. It wasnt an hour into the class when the teacher finally asked something.

"Mugen? Arent you taking notes, sir?" The teacher stopped in his track as he put down his book and stared at the boy. Mugen rolled his eyes; its as if this guy cant get off his back.

"Does it look like I am?" He snarked back, not making this any easier on anyone. The teacher sighed. He didnt want to deal with this and it didnt look as if the rest of the students either.

"Jeez. This guy has nothin." A student was heard whispering to someone else. Mugen glared at the direction he thought he heard that being said. Standing up, he scanned the room.

"Ya got a problem with that, nerd?" He asked, not really addressing anyone in particular as he didnt know who it was.

"Now, now, Mr. Mugen. Please, I dont want to deal with much commotion today. Its been hectic as it is. For today, please ask a neighbor for some paper and pencil, if you need it." It seem as the teacher has finally given up for the day, even if it hasnt even started yet. Mugen licked his teeth, he didnt like to be told what to do but at least things would be less attention on him. He looked over at his side, a scared boy stared at him. Looks like he's no good. He looked at his other side and smiled. A seductive girl watched him with a smile. This certainly interested him. He couldnt really take his eyes off her chest of course. They were certainly a good size, for him of course, and her face was good looking too, even if it was covered in makeup.

"Would you mind giving me a paper, hm?" He asked, a smirk on his face once he finally stopped looking at her chest. She slowly took out her folder and gave him some paper and a pen that was inside as well. She smiled the whole time and he swore he saw her lick her lips.

Fuu watched from afar. Really, all this guy does is get in trouble and now he's flirting right in front of the teacher. How absurd this was for her. Pouting, she looked forward and waited patiently for the teacher to continue his lecture.

School ended for the day as the students poured out of the buildings. Fuu was seen dangling her bag and swinging it lightly. This was surely a day she will remember. She had to go through all day listening to that guy flirt with that girl next to him. They were a bit loud and indecent as some of the things they talked about were things that she's not even allowed to search up on the internet without a warning popping up. It was disgusting and it didnt suit well with her lunch; though, she ate it anyways.

She looked up at the sky. It was sunny and clear with no clouds in sight. Summer was brewing but it wasnt as hot as usual. She walked with patience. Most schools let out at around this time and the subway station gets packed. It being hot as it is, she didnt want to be packed into a metal object with students all around her. The thought of it made her sound anti-social but she just didnt want to deal with the heat. Once she gets home, she has to help her uncle in his restaurant and she had to deal with low-lifes as it is.

She eventually arrived to the wasnt as packed anymore and only few people waited for the next subway. She took a seat on one of the benches nearby and just looked straight, avoiding eye contact. It was rough as it is to deal with people in the restaurant and what happened to her yesterday just made her even more wary of her surroundings. It was best to not be in the way.

"Going home early today?" A voice was heard asking her. She didnt want to turn but the voice sounded familiar. Fuu looked up and saw him again.

"Oh, its you." She told Mugen with a small pout. She had to calm herself down. Its not like he did anything bad, just annoying. Mugen smirked and sat right next to her. It was until now that she noticed that he had tattooed arms; they were simple blue lines across his wrists but she guessed they still counted as tattoos.

"Hey," he started unexpectedly. It made her move her gaze to him now, noticing that he was in a good mood. "You have any food?" This question was absurd to her. She always had some sort of food with her and was never caught without a treat. But she looked wary at him. Did he really just as her for some food?

"Uh...why?" She simply asked. He looked at her with a small frown. He thought that was a stupid reply.

"Why do ya think? Im hungry. I havent eaten all day." And on cue, Mugen's stomach grumbled. Fuu stared at him and then sighed. She couldnt just leave the guy that saved her yesterday starving. She reached into her bag and took out a small bag of cookies she had bought earlier. She stared at it for a second, telling it her goodbyes, and held it in front of him.

"I'll only give it to you, if you say thank you to me."

"What?" Mugen was confused. Why did he have to say thank you? Was it for the cookies? He was going to tell her that anyways...eventually.

"Tell me thank you for doing your essay." She explained. "I only slept five hours yesterday because I was doing your essay. I could barely concentrate in class." Her delicate fingers waved the cookies in front of him. Immediately after she explained, Mugen snatched the cookies away. It made the girl squeak and pull back her hand, afraid that he might bite it off. He opened the bag and started eating the cookies. He didnt say anything and just kept eating. Fuu waited for his response but it never came. She glared at him until the subway came. She took her eyes off of him for a second to look at the train rolling in.

"Thanks for doing my essay and giving me cookies, you dweeb."

As she turned to look at him, he was already walking towards the train while still eating his cookies. She decided to follow him in. She didnt want to intrude much so she walked some few steps behind him. LIke yesterday, he sat on a similar seat. She followed behind and did the same, picking a seat that was behind him and her back facing him. She had the urge to talk to him and ask him questions but it just didnt feel appropriate. She stayed quiet and listened to the train move a long the tunnels. Every now and then, when the train stopped, she was able to hear him chewing on the cookies.

The doors then opened on a particular stop. Two individuals came in separately. One of them was Jin, who Fuu smiled. He sat next to her and nodded towards her. The other person was that girl in her class that Mugen was flirting with. She immediately spotted Mugen and trotted her ways towards him. Fuu couldn't help but roll her eyes at her. It's not that she didnt like her, she was just left with a sour taste in her mouth from earlier. She was now able to hear Mugen flirt with her again as she sat next to him, both being obnoxious once again.

"Oh, Mugen. You do know your tatse in women."

"Of course I do. Only the ones with great sex appeal satisfy me and you have plenty to go around."

"Oh, stop it. But I wouldnt mind helping you-"

Fuu couldnt handle it anymore She frowned and tried blocking their conversations out. She shook her head and looked down at her bag that was settled on her lap.

"Is something the matter?"

She had turned her head to face the left of her, forgetting that Jin was sitting right next to her. She smiled and gave a small nervous giggle.

"Oh, Im alright. Just being silly ol' me." She said as she bopped her head slowly. He stared at her for a bit, reading her. It freaked her out a bit until he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. If he gets out of hand, dont hesitate to tell me." He simply said as he stood up. He walked towards the doors of the train before it actually made a stop. He looked back a bit at her, to Mugen, and then to Fuu again. She had been a bit taken back and was only able to let out confused utterances. When the doors opened, he gave her a small nod which she waved back at him. He hoped her the best.

Fuu sighed. Jin was very confusing and it didnt help her out much with her situation. Now being able to see window of the train. Looking outside, even though it was just the walls of the tunnels, relaxed her. She watched as some of the lights passed by and that the railing changed every now and then. It reminded her of the times she would count the lights that passed with her mother when she was younger. She would stand on the seat and press her face up on the window to make sure she didnt miss anyone of them. Her mother would always laugh at her when she did that because it would always leave a red mark on her nose from the force of the glass.

A giggle interrupted her thoughts and noticed the reflection on the window. It was the two idiots behind her. She couldnt make it out really, her classmate's back covered most of the view but she was able to see Mugen's arm around her and reaching around her more.

"They sure are soft." As Fuu heard that comment, she knew what these two pervs were doing. Great, just great. Bad enough they were annoying her, they were now doing lewd acts on the subway train. She was so ready to lose it.

The subway train was starting to slow down for a stop. The stop looked familiar as it looked like the stop that Mugen went off on yesterday. Sure enough, she saw him get up with the girl following right behind him. He now had his arm around her, visibly outside of her chest. Fuu looked away. If she stared at them for too long, she might catch the idiot. As she wasnt looking, Mugen looked back at her to wave goodbye but didnt seeing the distracted girl.

Fuu heard the doors close and the train moving again. She then looked around as she was left alone once again.

* * *

**Im sorry for the slow start. I know it may be a little boring at the beginning but I do assure you, it will be better later on. This is what happens when you brain storm everything except for the beginning. Also, I didnt really revise this because I am lazy. There might be mistakes but I will revise it soon enough and any errors will be corrected. **

**See you in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters of or Samurai Champloo. **

* * *

Perfectly ironed clothes were draped upon a slender, delicate body. Skin as beautiful as pearl hid under the school uniform that was instructed to be digits with pink manicured nails played around with chocolate colored hair as delicious brown eyes stared at her own reflection in the mirror. How she hated it. Well, she didn't hate herself but she truly wished she looked differently. Her hands retreated from her hair as she placed them delicately onto her chest and did a sexy pose, even making her eyes half shut for that extra seductive point. She quickly stopped with a huff. Ha! Like she could be sexy. Shyly, her own hands groped her chest. Mounds of fat were there of course, like most females do, but not the amount she wished for. She didn't have little ones but they weren't big either. Perhaps they'll grow in later. Pink cheeks made her hands drop to her sides with a huff, she blamed the button shirt for making her breasts look smaller. She stared at herself once more on the mirror. She really was cute but she was slowly starting to not believe it. It's not like she never went on dates. Of course she had, but not as many as the other girls or done anything like the other girls did. Was it because she wasn't cute? Or perhaps too cute? Maybe the boys now a days only want girls with sex appeal. Clearly, she was one that didn't have that.

With a shake of her head, she turned around and went toward her bed where her shoulder bag was resting on the multi-colored polka dot comforter. She stared down at her shoulder bag where many little charms hung from one of the sides. They were some of the few things she kept from her old house. As she observed the charms, she slowly remembered her old house. It wasn't big but it was big enough to run around and hide in. It was always neat and tidy as her mother cleaned most of the time when she wasn't too ill. Sunflower seeds were always in a bowl in the kitchen table, where Fuu spent her days studying or eating. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten sunflower seeds for a while. Perhaps it being her mother's habit, she didn't want to fall into more despair thinking about her as she ate.

"Fuu!" Her thoughts were interrupted as her vision concentrated back at the semi empty room. The room consisted of some of her old stuff but mostly new, not wanting much to remember from her old home. Not wanting to keep her aunt waiting, she grabbed her shoulder bag and headed out of her room.

"I was worried that you over slept again." Her aunt half giggled out as she poured some orange juice into a glass. Fuu smiled at her older aunt and took a seat at the table.

"No, I was just lost in my thoughts today, Can't really miss today. I have to meet up with a representative today so I can briefly discuss what the club wants to do for the festival." Fuu explained as she spread some butter onto a piece of toast. Grabbing about a handful more, she wrapped them up on a napkin and placed them near her bento. She will be eating that on her way to school.

"Oh, sounds very important. We don't wanna be late for that." The old woman smiled.

"Not that important." She said right before she chugged down a glass of juice. Getting up, she grabbed the bento and placed it into her bag and keeping the toast in her hand. "Thank you for the breakfast and tell uncle I will be back later to help out." The young female said to the older one as she dashed to the front door to put on her shoes.

"Alright, but don't stress yourself." Her aunt said through her wrinkles to Fuu who just gotten outside.

Walking outside, she placed another piece of toast into her mouth. A muffled hello was given to the neighbor's cat who eyed her suspiciously as she walked by. Older people were starting to go outside to water the plants and to take in the fresh air. A few kids were heard giggling through thick brush of a house, probably having some play time before they had to get to school. Just another peaceful morning, without Fuu having to catch her breath from running to get to school. It felt nice to actually have some time for herself and breathe in the morning air. It saddened her though, it all seemed to peaceful. The young girl didn't seem too interested in this calm environment. She needed a spark, something fun in her life. She had been this little girl that studied and ate all the time but she wanted something more exciting to happen. An image of the boy she met a couple days ago appeared on her mind. He was certainly interesting but she shouldnt be messing around with guys like him. She could get hurt or worse: get detention.

Usually, detention wouldnt be a big deal but she was now president of the Food club. Though it may sound silly, the Food Club was a prestige club that is in charge of any food related topic when it came to the school. Class parties, bake sales, fundraisers, festivals, you name it; if it had food involved, the Food Club was there. It was a title this girl had dreamed of and she finally had it, she wasn't going to let anything let this get away from her grasp.

The brunette was starting to reach the subway station that lead her to school. Placing another toast into her mouth, she looked for her buss pass, that was in an outside pocket of her bag, and swiped it to be let entry. The turntables were set free and she was able to pass through. Crumbs fell onto her top as she looked for a place to wait for the next train. A bench sat almost empty, only an older man sitting at the very edge of one side. Cleaning her top, she sat on the other edge of the bench and waited for the subway train to arrive.

Looking at the empty platform, she sighed. She remembered once where she laughed with her friends as they went off to school and waited for the train together, but that was years ago when they weren't busy and were in the same classroom. Things sure change over the years. Times like this made her feel pretty lonely but she shook them off since she knew that she was going to get busy again soon and forget about these lonely times. About to place the last toast into her mouth, it was abruptly stolen by calloused fingers. Confused, Fuu stared at her empty hand before she looked up, seeing prickly facial hair moving as the jaws moved to eat her precious breakfast. Fuu's eyes furrowed as she started to realize what had happened and she took a step back to stare at the male properly.

"That was my toast!" She declared, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. The male burped as he finished the bread that could be called a breakfast.

"It was yours, girlie." Mugen proclaimed as he scratched his stomach over his uniform, which was still not on correctly. "But now it's in me, so it is mine now. "

She pouted and glared at the boy. "You shouldn't have stolen it from me. You could have asked." She proclaimed at the boy who was started to get annoyed by this early yapping. He grumbled and started to walk away, towards the arriving train. With a huff, she followed him. Once the doors opened to go to school, the subways train was slightly lonely as it was still too early for the students to get in. A couple of adults were seating sporadically around as they were going to work. As again, Mugen took the same seat facing away from the door they had entered and not wanting to intrude him any more, Fuu took the seat behind him facing the door.

The trip was somewhat quiet as she noticed that he was in no mood to talk anymore. Perhaps she had annoyed him too much about her toast. She guessed she shouldn't have fussed so much; it was just toast. With a small sigh, she took out a paper where a list of items that her club proposed to do for the upcoming festival was on. She looked through the list to see if there was any issue with them. They all looked like great ideas and they shouldn't be any issues with them. The tea section was near the end of the food isle last year so people will be attracted to drink something after they gorged themselves in sweets and meats. The meats were in the front of course to call out the customers. There was a problem about not having enough seats last year to accommodate some of the eatery goers and she should address that. Let's not forget that the sweets have to be near the tea and not too close to the meats because that would let children get what they want at the end and they would be silently eating their cotton candy in peace as their parents drank tea. There was that incident last year about the boy that grew tantrum because he finished his sweets and the mother didnt want to get up from her tea. Perhaps the tea section should have a larger selection of swe-...

A tingly sensation started on her neck and grew to the rest of her body, making her sit straight. Fuu flung her hand to the back of her neck and then turned her head to glare at the culprit. With a stoic expression, Mugen stared back at the girl. "What?" He simply asked, confused at her angry expression.

"Dont do that. It feels weird and it made me lose my thought." The brunette explained as she glared at him but took a quick glance to her paper. A scoff was heard and a roll of eyes.

"If ya didn't' want that to happen, ya shouldnt have left your hair down. Watcha doin' anyway, girly?"

Confused and then startled, it had finally caught to her attention that her hair was down. Her hands flew to her hair and his statement was true. She was in such a hurry in the morning that she forgot to put up her hair with the hair accessories her mother had given her. They must have been left on the bed.

"Oh...great. Now it's going to be all over my face now." She complained, giving a reason why she had always had it up.

"It ain't gonna kill ya. It's one day, get over it." Mugen was definitely helping her out with his expertise consolation.

"But it's going to be all over my face during club meetings and I can't be talking and tasting food with my mouth full of hair." Fuu responded as she rummaged through her bag, hoping she would find a rubber band or a ribbon. She unfortunately didn't find any. A loud sigh was heard from her as she closed her bag. A manly hand was then near her face and it was clutching something. She looked over to see Mugen's face, who was serious as always. She then looked over at his hand, whom finally opened and revealed a red ribbon. Confused, she stared at it for a while and then picked it up with her delicate fingers, accidentally brushing against his hand. She stared at it more, confused at it. Was he giving it to her?

"Go on, girly. Didn't ya say that ya needed somethin' for ya hair?" He finally told her, probably annoyed at her blank face. This caused her to jump a bit but then started to do a high ponytail, using the subway train's windows as a mirror. As she did her hair, she tried to remember when she's seen it. It looked familiar. Was it the school's uniform? No. The girl's aren't mandated to wear a red ribbon and the boy's had ties. This was starting to bug her. While doing her hair, she took a quick glance at the reflection of Mugen who was still looking at her sternly. This got her quite nervous and took her even longer to do her hair.

As she finished up, letting out a small puff of air that she was holding in, her lightbulb flashed as she thought of where the ribbon could have came from. The girl from her class that Mugen was talking to yesterday. She remembered that after they left, the two were on her mind the rest of the day. Did he take her somewhere? Did she stay with him for a long time? Did they go to his house? Did they do the-? She shouldnt be thinking things like that, but it was something she thought about a lot. Not as if it mattered, she didn't care for them at all. But, now, this ribbon made her curiosity grow.

Shyly, she looked over at Mugen, who was still staring at her from above the other seat. She knew this was none of her business but she just had to ask. It was burning inside her the longer she took to ask him.

"Uhm, hey Mugen." She started off, playing with a strand of hair that didn't fit with the rest of her ponytail. "Is this ribbon from that girl you were..." she trailed off as she looked at him, getting pretty nervous at his stoic expression.

"Tch. Stupid girl. That was from my ol' school's uniform. I just happened to remember that I had it in my backpack. Got yerself saved, girly." Mugen explained while scratching his cheek, looking off. "Why would I give you some shit from a girl that has nothin' to do wit' me?"

"But I saw you leave with-" She stopped. She was taking this too far and she shouldn't be treading like this. Mugen sighed and got off his seat and started to walk towards the door. Fuu followed him with her eyes and then started to do the same, seeing that it was their stopped.

Now, she felt awkward. She must have said to much that was none of her business whatsoever. When the doors opened and people got out, she walked a bit behind the male. She thought it wasn't right to have pestered him. Maybe she should give him some space.

The two walked their way to school for a bit in silence, Fuu walking behind of Mugen. After a bit of sulking, he had then grabbed her attention. His physical appearance was slender, just like how she's always seen him but this time she's noticed that it was a bit built, like those people that work out but no matter what they can't get big, just lean. He was also certainly tall, his hair helped with that but perhaps it would look better combed. She was now paying attention to his arms, his muscles showing as he held onto his backpack. They were tanned, like the rest of his body she guessed. It was rare to see someone as tan as him where she lived, unless she counts the girls that tan themselves because it's some sort of fashion statement. It mesmerized her as she observed the darken skin, decorated by his blue ring wrist tattoos.

"Oof." She said as she accidentally bumped into Mugen. She was so busy looking at him that she didn't even noticed that he stopped by a red light to cross the other side. She rubbed her nose and shook her head a little. She mentally scolded herself, she should have been paying attention to where she was going and not to some boy that wasn't even that cute. He wasn't even close to her type. And why would she even want some sloppy seconds anyways.

"Sorry." she simply said and stood beside him. It was silent again. Now Fuu felt bad. She made this totally awkward and it was all because she was curious to find out if this dude was with some other girl. Jeez. Why would she be curious of such nonsense anyways.

"We didn't do shit." The male's voice was heard. It made the brunette turn and stare at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She probably heard someone else talk or something.

"We didn't do shit. That girl and me. After making her pay for some burgers, she made me walk her home, which I fuckin' didn't, and she told me I wasn't boyfriend material. Psht. Like I want to be that dumb shit. I just wanna bang someone." He explained as she listened. "'Course, it's none of ye business but I didn't want ya ta be moping around some stupid shit like that, girly. Might affect your eating habits and ya might not have some food for me later." Mugen added on and started to walk as the light turned green.

"It wasn't that. It was- Feed you? Who says I would feed you?" She replied back as she followed him.

"I said. I'm gonna be pretty hungry later on. Better have some cookies or somethin' again."

"I'm not going to give you anything. Whatever I have will be my food and only mine." Fuu retorted and pouted at him. Mugen looked as if he wasn't paying attention, staring at the sky and looking like if he was in a daze.

"Are you listening to me? I said I wasn't-"

"Hey, don'tcha need to go to some meetin' or somethin'?" Mugen asked. Fuu stopped herself and looked for her phone in her school bag. She checked the time and gasped. She must have been walking slowly because she was behind schedule.

"Oh gosh! I need to hurry. I'll see you at class." She told Mugen and started to jog. "And you're not getting anything later!"

* * *

"And that's what I propose we do. Not major changes, just some extra add ons to make things stay interesting." Fuu explained to a representative that looked over everything for the festival. It was a portly woman, a teacher for the senior class, that was very nice but can be stern when she needed to. Everyone loved her and she was very organized and could mandate orders with ease as everyone followed them. She smiled while Fuu explained her ideas to her and nodded every so often.

They were both currently in the teachers' office area and the nice woman was drinking her coffee, some papers she was grading were scattered on her desk.

"Well little lady, you seem to have everything in tip top shape. I think your ideas are fabulous, especially the one with the old fashion takoyaki corner. I think you're good to go. Make sure you explain this to your club members and be ready when set up and preparations go under way." She explained as she gave a small giggle at her. Fuu smiled, she didn't think it was going to go this smoothly.

"Really? Wow, thank you. I'll make sure everyone knows what they have to do. And, we'll be waiting to see you there." Fuu added with a smile of her own. She looked over at the wall clock and grabbed her hand bag.

"Oh, you'll definitely see me there. Well, look at the time. You have to go to class, and so do I." The teacher explained as she herself started to put away the papers. "I will see you on another occasion then, Fuu."

"Of course and thank you for hearing me out." Fuu told her and gave one last smile. "Goodbye and have a nice day."

"Have a nice day as well, dear." The teacher was heard as Fuu left with a wave.

The brunette gave a small sigh of relief that this had gone smoothly as she walked to her class. Many students were in school already, talking in the hallways, hanging around lockers; normal teenage stuff. Fuu continued on to her classroom, seeing that she didnt know anyone to talk to. When she finally reached her class, she did noticed an old friend near a locker with a couple more friends. She was lean and curvy, basically the opposite of her, and wore some makeup. Her hair was dyed because Fuu remembered it being really dark brown and not blond when they were younger. Fuu stared at her, wondering if she sees her, and if she did, will she talk to her? As she got closer to her class, her friend had noticed her and waved to her.

"Fuu! Nice to see you." Her friend called out. The smile looked fake but Fuu bared with it and smiled as well.

"Nice to see you too, Maki." It was odd for her to say her friend's name again. It hasn't been that long, but it felt like it was, and the two seemed so distant now.

"Do you think we can hang out sometime, since ya know, class is about to start. Think we can meet up after school like old times?" Maki asked as her friends looked at her. Fuu bit her lip and thought about it a little but she knew what she was going to respond.

"Sorry, I have a club meeting after school and it's going to last longer than usual today." She tried to sound as apologetic as she could, but she knew it wasn't.

"Oh, well, alright. Perhaps some other time." Maki smiled and closed her locker.

"Yeah, for sure. See ya." Fuu replied and waved as she was about to enter her class.

"She's just not the same anymore. She used to be fun but now she's all about work. How annoying." Fuu faintly heard what sounded like Maki talking to her friends. It made her stop in her tracks and she was about to turn around and say something that it wasnt nice to talk behind people's backs, literally, but she stopped herself from making a scene.

Biting her lip, she entered the class room and went straight to her seat. With a sigh, she gathered her notebooks and books before class started. Quietly, without talking to anyone.

* * *

Fuu gathered up all of her stuff and stretched. This isn't even the end of the day and she's already tired. Just a little bit to go. She still had to explain everything to the club members and still help her uncle with his tea shop. She grabbed some almonds she packed up from her bag and started to eat them as she headed towards the club room. Students walked the opposite direction as her, as she wasn't going home just yet. Some athletes and other students with clubs to go to also walked against the current but there wasn't as many as there was leaving the school's grounds.

Some students bumped into her, as they tried to get out of school as soon as possible, and made her drop her bag of almonds. Her world crushed as she saw them fall. She tried getting them but there were too many bumping into her and not letting her go. No matter how much she protested, no one let her go, and only made her lose the fallen bag of almonds. After the tenth bump, she decided to let it go. No use of crying over spilled milk; almond milk in this case.

She finally escaped the mob of students going home as she was half ways of reaching the class room. She dusted herself, making herself look as she wasn't ran over by a bunch of high schoolers. She looked over by a nearby window and watched the students leave. She then noticed a blonde laughing with her friends and walked all together out the gates. Fuu sighed. Was what Maki said was true? Did she really become boring? It's not that she's doing this on purpose. She wants to look for colleges and you have to work for that. Well, she had to work for it. It didn't seem like others thought about that.

A crunching noise was heard behind her. It startled her because it sounded so loud, like if it had appeared right behind her. If it was someone coming near her, she would have hear the munching from the end of the hall but she didn't. She turned around and noticed a familiar face eating a familiar treat.

"Mugen? And...my almonds?" Fuu asked as she looked surprised at him and then to her lost bag of almonds. Mugen continued to eat the almonds and gave a small smirk at her.

"My almonds, girly." He corrected her and ate the last almonds as he lifted the small bag and let them fall into his mouth. He shook the bag a bit, to make sure he didn't leave any nut.

"No they weren't. Those were my almonds. I accidentally dropped them and couldn't get them." She explained and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, ya snooze, ya lose." He replied back as he munch on the last almonds and just threw the bag on the ground. "Ya should have picked them up then, girly. But ye didn't, means they're mine."

"Well, forget them already. Not like I was going to eat some almonds that were on the ground. Plus, I had to go to my club meeting; which is supposed to start." she said as she checked her phone. She was about to walk to the class when she stopped herself and looked back at Mugen.

"Where are you heading?" she asked him, curious on how she was able to find her.

"Wherever ya are headin'." He replied as he scratched his chin. Fuu raised an eyebrow at him and took a step back; was she hearing right?

"What do you mean by that? You can't possibly mean that you're coming with me to the clu-" she stopped as she saw the seriousness in his face. Was Mugen really going to the club meeting with her? But what would he want to be in an organized club? He is the total opposite.

"What are you...?" she couldn't even end the question as she pointed a finger at him.

"I'm going to the club wit' ya, girly. " He responded, still with a serious expression on him.

"But, but, but...but why? Why would you want to come to the club with _me_?" Fuu emphasized herself. Was he going because she was going? Did he get a liking to her? No, this must be her mind playing with her. He's already explained, he wanted a girl with sex appeal, not something like her.

"I'm goin' for the free food." He simply said to her with a plain face. Of course, she should have known.

"Free food? New members do not get any free food unless there is enough. You have to work to know what we will be bringing." Fuu explained with a huff.

"So, I ain't gettin' any food?" A frown was now upon Mugen's face.

"If there isn't enough, then no. But, if you want to come, you're allowed. We need extra hands for the festival coming up." Fuu explained, hoping he would accept her offer.

"Will there be free food?" The male asked causing the female to roll her eyes.

"Yes, there will be food, if you work for it." She explained as she crossed her arms. "So are you in, I kinda have to go and begin club meeting."

"I don't work." Mugen simply said back.

With a few seconds of silence, probably debating if he should work for food or not, Mugen stared at Fuu, making her turn pink.

"I guess, jus' ta see if there is any free food."

With a sigh, Fuu gave a small smile. "Then let's go."

The two walked silently to the club room, which was a regular classroom in the day. It was across campus and they had to go through buildings to reach other buildings to reach the club room.

The whole trip was a bit nerve wrecking. Fuu wasn't used to a guy following her around, especially in pure silence. When she encountered Mugen, he talked, even when he wasn't supposed to. Of course, it has only been a few days since they met, so perhaps Fuu hasn't had a real chance to see what his personality really is. Perhaps, he is a quiet one and all that talk was sort of a one time thing. Or perhaps, he's a talkative one but gets chilled out real easily. Or maybe, he's an airhead that forgets how to talk every now and then. He was looking at the sky in the morning after he explained what had happened to the girl from class.

They arrived not too long after they had set bark for their journey as the campus was fairly empty now and getting to places was much easier now. Fuu was about to open the door to the club, hearing some few clamors of dish wear and a few people asking where the measuring cups were, she turned around and looked at Mugen. He stared at her in a stoic fashion, but he was a bit confused on her gesture.

"Rule number one," she started but was interrupted by Mugen.

"I don't follow rules, girly." He simply stated as he picked his nose. With a shudder, she ignored his manor and his response.

"Rule number one, if you make a mess clean it up. Rule number two, don't be so loud and badmouth anyone. Rule number three, do not pick fights. And rule number four, help when we ask for help. If you do that, you might get food." She pointed a finger at her.

Mugen furrowed his eyebrows and leaned down to her eye level. Surprised by the action, Fuu leaned her head back a bit, trying to have space between their faces. Her cheeks turned a bit pink, shyness overcoming her from this angle.

"I don't follow rules." The male finally said, which immediately took the pinkness from the girl's cheeks away. As Mugen straightened himself, hands in pockets and staring sternly at Fuu; she as well straightened herself and squinted her eyes at him.

"Then you're not getting any food." She said and opened the door to the club room.

Eyes were on them as they entered. Fuu tried to slide them off, but it's kind of hard having about 10 pair of eyes staring at you; and some students had glasses, which just makes it more. As the president of the club, Fuu walked up to the front of the room, where the vice president stood, also staring at her, but also holding a box. Fuu tried not to cause any more attention to her, but how sternly she was acting just made it worse. It wasn't that she wanted to seem cold at this time, she just didn't know how to react. She wasn't used of so much attention to her that wasn't about getting votes for her election and this wasn't the time she wanted it. Mugen, not given any directions though he wouldn't have followed them anyways, went straight to the back of the class. He sat down in one of the seats and pulled his legs up onto the desk. Half of the students were staring and quietly muttering at each other, while the other half did the same while baking which requires full attention.

This class room was a home ec class, used for cooking classes and art classes that required the ovens and stoves for projects. There was two big ovens set up on the side of the room where the windows were at. Each oven had two fire burners for stoves, all were in the front so no accidents will be caused with fire burners in the back. There was a smaller oven near the back, but it was almost never used because of the size. In the middle were a four square tables with eight seats in each. Because of the club meeting, the two tables closest to the front were pushed together to make one big rectangular table where everyone could sit at. Chairs were sporadically placed around the table. The teacher's desk was in the front, before the white eraser board, and next to it was a sink.

Fuu placed her bag down near the teacher's desk, where the Vice President stood also staring at her and holding a baking container and stared at the students baking. With a sigh, she faced her vice president, who was still watching her confused. She gave her a weak smile and looked at what her peer was Vice President was a skinny girl that was wearing the similar school uniform but it fit her very lose. She had her black hair tied in a side ponytail as her brown eyes stared at her President with awe and confusion. "Ah, are those the samples?" Fuu asked, hoping that would divert attention.

"Yeah, they are." A mellow voice had escaped the glossed lips of the Vice President. She then looked over at Mugen, sitting with his legs up and then leaned forwards to Fuu, whispering to her. "But enough of the takoyaki. I didn't know you could score yourself a hunk. Give me the hook ups next time, will ya?"

Fuu turned pink once again and moved away to grab something from her school bag. "It's not that, Lisa. He just wanted to be a new club member, just everyone thought otherwise. Though, I doubt he'll stay. He doesn't seem like one to put any work into anything." Fuu explained as she gave Lisa some papers. She placed down the box on the desk and looked over the papers quickly and then back at Fuu.

"Could have fooled me. Especially with you smoochin' at the door." Lisa brought up and took her eyes to the class. Before Fuu could say anything, Lisa had straightened herself and cleared her throat.

"Club meeting will now commence." Lisa said as she smiled to the rest of the club members. Fuu stayed quiet, she couldn't reply to Lisa since eyes were on her once again.

"Well, a-as you all know, the festival will be underway in a couple of weeks. The things we have talked about were approved. The tea stands will have some few sweets, candy and bakery goods will be near the end, after all of the meat and vegetable section, and the takoyaki stand had been approved. Lisa will now hand you a takoyaki for you guys to try." Fuu explained, as she cleared her throat and averted any gaze. She especially averted the gaze of Mugen; the thought of looking at him right now just made her blush more.

"Well, aren't ya lucky. New here and ya got yourself a takoyaki." Lisa was heard. Fuu looked over to see who she was talking to and of course, it had to be Mugen. The boy stared at the girl for a bit, but eventually took two takoyakis.

"Uh...you were supposed to get one." Lisa explained as she noticed that there was only one takoyaki left in the box, instead of two as they planned.

"Yeah? Well, I got two. Got a problem?" Mugen replied with his mouth full, enjoying the takoyaki. He was planning to get the other one, leaning forward, but Lisa had closed the box. This made Mugen give a low growl but Lisa just stared back at him.

"Uh, that's okay, Lisa. I really don't want one anyways. I eat them all the time, since they're from my uncle's little shop." Fuu explained. Really, she didn't want anything to go wrong right now and knowing Lisa, she wouldn't back down if Mugen started something.

Eventually, Lisa walked back with her closed box that had the last takoyaki. When she reached the front, she opened the box and stared right at Mugen as she ate her piece. Murmurs were heard again from the club members, only making Fuu nervous again. Lisa was clearly not going to help in this situation as she was in the middle of it. Fuu looked around, only pausing her eyes at Mugen that looked like he was about to get up and say something.

"Ah, so what do you guys think? Should we make these for the festival?" Fuu asked, hoping people talking will clear the heavy air.

"I thought they were good. Nice constancy."

"Were they dabbed with a sauce? I was able to taste a bit more of flavor in these ones compared to other ones."

"I noticed that too."

The club members went on with their evaluations of the dish. Mugen of course said nothing.

"I thought they were divine." Lisa added and gave a short glare at Mugen before she smiled back at Fuu.

"Well, thank you. I will be bringing some more next week, with a different twist. Then we'll vote to see which ones we stick with." Fuu added as she skimmed through her notes. "Oh, was the things you were baking the brownies you wanted to do for the chocolate bake shop you were planning to do?" Fuu looked over to four students, three female and a male, who all nodded.

"They are almost ready but we do have some cupcakes that Stef made and brought." The male, who was a bit portly commented. A short girl, who was known to be very shy, got up and went to the counters near the stove. Quickly, she gave each club member a cupcake that was perfectly topped with pink icing. She was about to inch her way towards Mugen when she noticed that her container had no more cupcakes. She frantically looked over at Fuu, teary eyes as she was scared that Mugen would do something. Sure enough, Mugen's voice was heard.

"Oi! Where's my cupcake, huh?" He told the girl, who shyly looked over at him but then averted his eyes by looking at the floor.

"I'm talking to ya, girl." Mugen protested more.

"I...just... I didn't...know there...was goi-." The girl started before sniffles were heard.

Great, exactly what Fuu needed. She grabbed her temples before she called out Mugen before anyone else did.

"She didn't make enough, Mugen. Besides, I told you that you have to work for you food. You're just sitting there." Fuu explained, hoping this would shut him up. Of course it didn't. Mugen sat up and stared right at Fuu.

"The takoyaki was shit. There. Now I worked. Can I get a cupcake now?" Mugen raised an eyebrow at her, which only made her furrow her own.

"No. As she said before, she didn't make enough. Plus, that wasn't constructive criticism." Fuu replied.

"Then, why don't you give me yours, high and mighty Ms. President?" Mugen asked, standing up at this point. Fuu squinted at him and took a step sideways, getting away from the teacher's desk and took a step forward.

"I need to taste it to make sure it's okay to be put out for the festival." she replied, crossing her arms at him. Everyone watched, they were ready for something to happen. The poor cupcake girl was standing right in the middle of them, teary eyed, and looking at Fuu for protection from the ogre.

"Tch. Then if you need ta taste it, then this guy doesn't." Mugen said as he went to the portly boy who was about to eat his cupcake. To get to him, Mugen had to go through the girl, who froze in place. Mugen bumped into her, causing her to lose her balance a bit, but not enough to make her fall. The boy, caught of guard, had his cupcake taken from him. Fuu was quick on her feet as she was able to reach him, by going to one of the sides of the table and headed towards the middle, and take a hold of the cupcake in Mugen's hand as he was about to take a bite.

"Come on, girly. Let me eat the damn cupcake. Not like the guy is going ta starve." Mugen said, a gasp was heard nearby.

"That's insensitive and rude. I told you that you had to follow the rules." Fuu was able to say as she tried to keep her strength on his arm, which was way tougher than it looked.

"And I told ya, I don't follow no rules." Mugen tried to pull his hand away from her and closer to his mouth but Fuu was now using both hands to pull them back.

"No rules, then no cupcake." She said as she tried her hardest to pull. It was like the weirdest tug o' war for her. The winner gets a cupcake.

"Yeah, you get 'em, Fuu." Lisa cheered as she watched from the desk. Fuu pouted, she should be helping her, not cheering.

The two kept tugging as everyone watched, anticipating to know who would be the victor.

Fuu kept tugging as an idea popped into her head; it was sly, but she had to do it. As she pulled, she raised her foot and slammed it onto Mugen's foot, causing him pain. For a second, he let go of the cupcake, but that was the second she needed. The cupcake started to fly as Mugen pulled his hand away from the pain that was no on his feet. She let go of his arm and tried grabbing the cupcake. Mugen, being swift as he was, forgot about his foot and also tried to grab the cupcake. Fuu noticed that he was also trying to grab the now flying cupcake. She couldn't let him take it, no matter what. His hand was so close to the cupcake but Fuu raised her hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" she said as she slapped the cupcake away from his hand. Unfortunately, she slapped down and down the cupcake went. Splat! That's what it sounded like as the cupcake landed upon Mugen's head. Pink frosting was now coating his head and chocolate cupcake was falling apart on his hair and the floor. Fuu was frozen, her hands were now covering her open mouth. She really didn't know what to think about this. She didn't mean for this to happen but she also knew that he deserved it.

A low growl was heard. Mugen dashed his eyes to Fuu and then took a turn.

"Keep ya fuckin' stinkin' cupcake. Like I want that crap." He said as he grabbed his backpack and headed to the door, kicking it open. They stood in silence as the door was slowly closing back from where it was kicked, only hearing some lockers outside being hit, most probably from angry fists.

Fuu was a bit frightened. She got scared that he kicked the door and left with anger, but she was surprised that he didn't do anything. She was waiting for something to happen, but nothing did and that frightened her.

"Yeah to go, Fuu!" Lisa said as she hugged her president. Fuu got out of her thoughts and smiled at Lisa.

"Yeah, I guess I did but now, we have a mess." Fuu sighed as she was about to get some paper.

"No, it's okay. I'll go get it." Lisa said and went to get some paper near the sink.

"That was great what you did, Prez."

"Yeah, that jerk had it coming."

"Yeah, I guess." Fuu responded to the others. "Sorry your cupcake fell." she looked over at the portly boy.

"No, it's okay. I've tried her cupcakes before, which are delicious. Plus, I need to take it down on the treats anyways." The boy said; the last part was more of a whisper. Fuu was about to tell him that it wasn't true, but then she remembered the girl and turned to her.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that. I bet your cupcakes are great." Fuu said, as sweet as she could. The girl, teary eyes still, nodded and looked around. When she noticed that it was safe, she walked to her seat and sat down. Lisa then came back with the papers and cleaned up the mess. Fuu took a deep sigh and turned to her club members with her hands on her hips.

"Alright. Sorry for this interruption, guys. Let's get this club meeting going. "

* * *

**Wahhh. Okay, This could have gone much better and I'm not that happy with this chapter. It feels too much like a filler and it feels like i made them a bit of out of character. I understand if you really don't like this chapter. My bad. **

**But, this is all building up for better things. I already know what's going to be put up later but I felt like if I do that now, it's going to be rushed.  
**

**Please, bear with me for these chapters. They're here to help the story grow into the beautiful thing I hope it will become. **

**See you in the next chapter. **

**/Also, if you want to be updated for when the story is going to posted, follow my twitter. Thanks. **


End file.
